Claws of the night
by Ulapheetia
Summary: After his secret identity was revealed, it was not easy for Danny, but year after year it became quieter. Even though there're always some tourists coming to see him in Amity parks, it's not the same chasing across the city. But everyone is accustomed to see him transform. Sam meets a new girl in Amity Parks, and she seems to have some tricks in her sleeves.


Danny and his friends are now in High school. They're 17 years. This story takes place 3 years after the events of Ghost Planet. Danny is taking astrophysical classes and he's in the athletic team, "Must be tougher if I want to make the selection for the space program". Tucker is now a genius programmer and can stay focused during hours on his screen computing some code and fixing bugs. Sam is taking classes in biological environment conservation and she's part of three non-lucrative organisations. Jazz has left for university in geopolitical studies.

After his secret identity was revealed, it was not easy for Danny, but year after year it became quieter. Even though there're always some tourists coming to see him in Amity parks, it's not the same chasing across the city. But everyone is accustomed to see him transform.

In her courses of nature conservation, Sam has met a girl that loves nature as much as her. They seem to share the same passion, even though she's not a vegetarian. Mila is a young tough girl, always in short and T-shirt, whatever the weather outside. She is relatively tall and has long black hair that falls on her back up to her hips. By her rough character, she begins to sympathize with Sam during the following weeks and soon, she is introduced to Danny and Tucker.

They were both seated on their favourite bench outside the high school.

"This is Mira, she's new at Amity Park"

"Hi everyone." Says Mira with a big smile.

"Hi Mira, welcome to our little quiet city." Says Tucker with an ironic tone in his voice.

"Hey, as it seems." Says Mira as she winks at Tucker while sitting beside him.

"Don't mind him." Says Danny in turn "I'm Danny by the way and this guy's Tucker".

"Nice meeting you at last! Sam won't stop talking about you!"

"Hey!" She answers falsely annoyed.

"Welcome to my world," says Tucker with a sigh. "So, what's bringing you to Amity Park? Surely you've heard about the nice neighbourhood."

"Hey, I've heard, it's my parents who have business here. To take care of a kind of animals."

"Oh? They work at the zoo?"

"Hey, something like that, but it's not as cuddly as it sounds." Says Mira with a smile.

"Well, it sure beats the old ghost fighting carrier…" Says Danny when suddenly, a little condensed breath appears in his mouth.

"Ooh… not now, I have practice after lunch!" he says.

"You can always practice with me, practice being the prey of course!" says a deep voice when a ghost in a battle armor appears out of nowhere. Without a warning, he shot a ray at Danny that quickly jump on the table to dodge the ghost ray.

"Please, let me serve you lunch, you're gonna get this knuckle sandwich, Skulker! Going ghost!" says Danny. A brilliant circle around him appears and allows him to change into his ghost form. The fight starts with a punch ghost rays thrown by Danny while he flies toward Skulker. The hunter ghost replies by pressing a button on his arm that lead to the deployment of a launch missiles that shot six of them toward the lunch table, three of them disintegrate the ray while Danny swiftly avoids the rest and destroys two of the remaining ones. The last one flies over Sam, Mira and Tucker.

"Look out!" shout Tucker. He jumps and pushes Mila out of the way of the missiles while Sam goes over the table and knock it over, gaining a relative shield against the missile. Danny flies to Skulker in order to punch him in the, but the hunter has another idea and throws a little metal ball.

"That's all you got old rusting bucket?" laughs Danny. Suddenly the ball expels a thick fog, preventing him to see. "Think you're all that… but you'll see" says a voice in the white tick surrounding.

"Coward! Show yourself!" shouts Danny as he coughs, but no one responds. When the fog disappears, Skulker had vanished as well. But he wasn't the only one.

"Where are Sam and Tucker?" asks Danny.

"I don't know! The ghost confined them into some sort of blue glowing cube and flew away with them. In that direction, if I recall correctly."

"Over the ghost portal… Ok. Stay here, I'm gonna get them back!"

"Wait!" Says Mira while he was getting ready to leave. "Don't go alone! It's clearly a trap."

"I know, but I don't have a choice. I will not leave them with Skulker."

"He knows he can't beat you here, so he's luring you where he owns the terrains. And he also knows you'll be weaker without them."

"Thanks for the encouragement…"

"Let me come with you."

"What? No! it's too dangerous!"

"I want to save them too; Sam is my friend," says Mira with a hard-nose look "Besides, he will not see it coming". Danny thinks for several seconds before answering. "Ok, I will need someone the drive the Specter Speeder anyway".

Inside the ghost dimension, Danny and Mira are the Speeder, drive over Skulker Island. Once the island in sight, they park the vehicle on one of the corners.

"Ok, here's the plan: as he thinks I'm coming alone. I'll drive his attention and you take the opportunity to startle him from behind. Here's an antighost weapon". They both go into the centre of the island. When Danny spots Skulker, he enters the clearing while Mila's taking the tour.

"Danny! He's trapped the entire place!" says Sam.

"Hey, I figured, but I couldn't leave you here."

"And that's what's gonna let you two ended up to my wall, ghost boy". Suddenly, metal pics come out of the ground and blue light wipes rush toward Danny and immobilise his arms. Skulker laughs: "Ahahaha! Good riddance!" and lightning comes and electrocutes Danny, who screams out of pain. "Danny!" says Sam and Tucker, worried. When the lightning stops, he bends on his knees almost fainted. "Don't worry, I didn't come alone. Now!" And Mira jump over Skulker, landing on his face. Danny breaks the blue wipes and fly over to Mira.

"Deliver them! I'm handling him for the moment" Says she while pushing buttons on his battle suit "You're the only one that can destroy this whatchamacallit ghost cube!" and before Danny could respond, the reactors of Skulker suit go off and they fly into the air, crashing somewhere on the island. "Ok then, the cube" says Danny. A ghost ray later, Sam and Tucker are free. Sam jumps into Danny arms, but stops quickly after. "We have to help Mira! She can be in danger!" They run into the forest, where they saw them crashing, the smoke still in the air. But while they're running, Mira appears in front of them. "He's after me! We have to go!". They swiftly turn around over to the Speeder. Sam takes the command and flies them out of the island. Danny stays outside, following them by flight. After a while watching behind them, he says:

"That's strange… He's not after us anymore…"

"You sure gave his equipment a beating Mira! That's for sure." Says Tucker.

"Hey, that was just dumb luck." Says Mira modestly.

"Well, we better make the most of it and leave while we can" conclude Danny.


End file.
